


The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time [PodFic]

by DragonRand100



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRand100/pseuds/DragonRand100
Summary: "This is but one of the tales of which the people speak: a tale of an ancient land with verdant meadows, lush forests, and tall mountains- a land blessed by the Goddesses, where the powers of light and shadow existed in perfect balance. This is the story of a king who sought to control the power of the Goddesses themselves in its entirety; this is a story of a boy without a fairy. It is a tale that through generations became memory. With the turning of Time's Wheel, memory faded to legend, and even legend became a whisper riding upon the winds of time..."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time (Complete & Revised)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657467) by [DragonRand100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRand100/pseuds/DragonRand100). 



Hello _and welcome to my novelization of The Legend of Zelda- Ocarina of Time._ Gven _how many novelizations there are of this awesome game, I have taken some liberties with this story. As such, this contains some elements of an AU including some original characters, locations, and alterations to the established canon. Regardless of what a certain annoying owl by the name of Kaepora Gaebora might say, this is not a standard repeat of the story._

_All characters featured in Ocarina of Time, major and minor, will appear._

_I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!_  

 

 

**Prologue**

  
  
  
  
You can listen to the prologue by clicking on the video below:

 


	2. Chapter 1- The Boy Without a Fairy

**Chapter 1- The Boy Without a Fairy**  
  
Click the video below to listen to chapter 1, narrated by @Sir_Plasmalot  & Nola Dodd.   
  



	3. Chapter 2-The Curse

Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 2 The Curse

 

 


	4. Chapter 3- Gohma's Lair

**Chapter 3- Gohma's Lair  
  
** Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 3- Gohma's Lair (subtitles are available). 


	5. Farewells

**Chapter 4- Farewells**  
  
  
Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 4- Farewells.   
  



	6. Hyrule Field

**Chapter 5- Hyrule Field**  
  
  
Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g8q7tckiza7mahu/Hyrule_Field.mp3) to listen to Chapter 5, or click on the video below.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 6- Twilight

**Chapter 6**  
**Twilight**  
  
  
Click on the video below to listen to chapter 6. 

 


	8. A Thief in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a traumatic start to his journey, Link is able to find a small measure of peace and recover from his wounds. Yet, the flow of time is always cruel, and little does Link realize that his troubles are far from over.
> 
> Nowhere is safe. Not for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like the link for chapter 6 wasn't working. This has been corrected now.

**Chapter 7- A Thief in the Night Thief in the Night**  
  
  
Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qo7d200hhx1yvyp/A_Thief_in_the_Night.mp3) to download Chapter 7- A Thief in the Night, or click on the video below to listen to it.   
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 8- Journey to Hyrule Castle

**Chapter 8**

**Journey to Hyrule Castle**  
  
  
Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/og2l8ix61bia97m/Journey_to_Hyrule_Castle.mp3) to listen to Chapter 8- Journey to Hyrule Castle or click on the video below.  
  
  



	10. Zelda's Lullaby

**Chapter 9- Zelda's Lullaby**  
  
According to my YouTube stats, some people have been using the YouTube's subtitle feature. Can I just say, use this at your own risk, as I shudder to think what blasphemous things it thinks I'm saying (YouTube captions are really bad). Not to mention, if you're going to read the subtitles, your better off reading the actual story.   
  
*ahem*   
  
That aside, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter. Sorry about the long wait. Unfortunately, uni break has ended, so I can't promise that updates will be faster.   
  
Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gdfbgpfndbzwkey/Zelda%27s_Lullaby.mp3) to listen to the latest chapter or click on the video below. 

 


	11. The Dancing Goron

**Chapter 10- The Dancing Goron**  
  
Click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?aq03s98h6lzz3q2) to listen to Chapter 10 or click on the video below. 

 


	12. Chapter 11- Death Mountain

**Chapter 11- Death Mountain**

 

Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 11- Death Mountain. A download link will be available soon for those who'd prefer to listen offline.   
  
  



	13. Chapter 12- Dodongo's Cavern

**Chapter 12- Dodongo's Cavern**  
  
Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ugai114a7va2qu8/Dodongo%27s_Cavern.mp3) to listen to Chapter 12- Dodongo's Cavern or click on the video below.  
  
  


 


	14. Sworn Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark tidings abound in this latest chapter. Trouble brews in Hyrule Castle, and Link, recovering from his injuries, begins to realize just how little time he has. 
> 
> A calamity is coming... far sooner than he knows.

Chapter 13- Sworn Brothers  
  
Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 13- Sworn Brothers.   
  
  



	15. Lost in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link must now journey to find the final Spiritual Stone. However, it is missing, taken by the troubled Zora princess who still mourns the loss of her mother, blaming her father her untimely demise. Getting the Zora Sapphire- the spiritual stone of water- and winning the Zora's trust won't be easy.

**Chapter 14- Lost in the Woods**  
  
Click the video below to listen.  
  
  



	16. Lord Jabu Jabu

**Chapter 15 Lord Jabu Jabu**

 

Captured by the distrustful Zora folk, Link must find a way to convince the Zora to help him. The king already has a plan. Unfortunately, Link isn't going to like it.

 

 


	17. The Portal

##  Chapter 16- The Portal

 

Lord Jabu Jabu has been cured, but before Link can catch a breath, he must face the Zora King's Court.   
  
Little does he know that all is not well in Hyrule. Danger is afoot, and it's far closer than anyone realizes.   
  
Click the video below to listen.

 

 


	18. Written in Blood

**Chapter 17- Written in Blood**  
  
Click the video below to listen to Chapter 17.  
  



	19. Darkest Hour

**C** hapter **18- Darkest Hour**  
  
Click the video below to listen to Chapter 18- Darkest Hour 


	20. Seven Years

**Chapter 19- Seven Years**  


Click the video below to listen to Chapter 19- Seven Years.  
  



	21. Chapter 20- Broken Mirror

Click the video below to listen to Chapter 20- Broken Mirror.  
  



	22. Chapter 21- Minuet of the Forest (1/2)

**Chapter 21- Minuet of the Forest (1/2)**  
  
  
Click on the video below to listen to the first part of Minuet of the Forest. Starring Katie Otten as Saria's narrator   
  
Part 2 coming soon.  
  
  



	23. Chapter 21 Part 2

**Chapter 21- Part 2: Minuet of the Forest**  
  
Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 21 part 2 of Ocarina of Time  
  
  



	24. Chapter 23- The Flow of Time

**Chapter 21- Part 2: Minuet of the Forest**  
  
Click on the video below to listen to Chapter 22 of Ocarina of Time  
  
  



	25. Chapter 23 Children of the Forest

**Chapter 23 Children of the Forest**

 

Click the video below to listen to Chapter 23- Children of the Forest.

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 24 Nightingale

**Chapter 24- Nightingale**

 

Click [here](https://youtu.be/5brwyqQEs28) to listen to Chapter 24. 


	27. Chapter 25- The Kokiri

**Chapter 25- The Kokiri**

 

Click the video below to listen to Chapter 25- The Kokiri.


	28. Chapter 26 Song of Storms

**Chapter 26- Song of Storms**

 

Click the video below to listen to Chapter 26 Song of Storms, narrated by Kevin Liberty.  
  
  



	29. Chapter 27- Epona

**Chapter 27- Epona**  
  
Click the video below to listen to chapter 27- Epona.   
  



End file.
